


A story written easily

by tyun_gyu



Series: run away with me underneath this blue hour [4]
Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst and Feels, Best Friends Choi Beomgyu & Huening Kai, Breaking Up & Making Up, Bullying, Huening Kai-Centric, M/M, Misunderstandings, Not Beta Read, Protective Huening Kai, Slow Burn, Soft Kang Taehyun, Sweetheart Huening Kai, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, Whipped Choi Beomgyu, because he needs love :<, beomgyu cant move on, beomgyu is a literary major, huening kai best boi, hyuka is a music major, soft, tyun is a math and science major, yeonbin are characters in beomgyu's story
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-16 23:41:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 17,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29215875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tyun_gyu/pseuds/tyun_gyu
Summary: "Our story ended but with a pencil and eraser on my hand, I can continue theirs."Yeonjun and Soobin's story is written by Beomgyu and it is all about his experiences with his past relationship with Taehyun. Hueningkai, Beomgyu's best friend, has grown a dislike for his hyung's ex when he found out that they had broken up and how his ex left him with a shattered heart despite not getting an explanation from Beomgyu as to what had happened.One day, he stumbles upon this story that Beomgyu had kept away inside his drawer to collect dust and the more he reads, the more he finds out about what happened between Beomgyu and Taehyun, why things went awry, and secrets that the literary major had kept from him, making him realize that he doesn't really know anything about Beomgyu at all which made him change his opinions about Taehyun.And he knows that he has to do something about it.
Relationships: Choi Beomgyu/Kang Taehyun, Choi Soobin/Choi Yeonjun
Series: run away with me underneath this blue hour [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2078262
Comments: 17
Kudos: 96





	1. [intro]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this story was inspired by this tiktok video: https://www.tiktok.com/@gyussanitizer/video/6888506117903764737?lang=en&is_copy_url=0&is_from_webapp=v2&sender_device=pc&sender_web_id=6923118931038553601 but i will be putting my own kind of twist and plot in it.

"Hyung? Where are you?" Hueningkai calls out as he wanders inside Beomgyu's room, impatient because of the older being so tardy, "We're going to be late! I'm going to leave you if you aren't out here by one minute!"

He finds no signs of the raven haired boy, only hearing the sounds of the shower running which made him huff in irritation as he throws his bag on the floor and let himself lay down on Beomgyu's bed with a frown. He wasn't going to leave him anyways, since he knows how sulky his roommate gets when he leaves him but the raven hates being tardy, always wanting to go to school early but sharing a dorm with a guy that goes to school at almost 7am in the morning, he knows that going to school early isn't possible at all.

Hueningkai normally lets the older off for being late but being late during a bright Monday is something that Hueningkai never forgives, much more when he has a quiz on that day and he needed to go to school early to borrow the book he needed from the library to study. Beomgyu always teases him for being a nerd but he always fights back by telling him that he wouldn't let him copy his assignments anymore and that would make the older shut up after letting out a whiny "you're so mean!"

After waiting for half a minute, he stands up and was about to walk towards the bathroom door where he could hear the showers running until his eyes settled on a drawer that was slightly ajar.

Curious, he walks towards it and bends over to peek at the insides before sticking his hand inside, and pulling out some kind of folder with a lot of papers fastened on to it, nothing written on the cover. He regrets pulling it out that fast since dust immediately hit his face when he pulled it out, frowning as he pat away the remaining dust.

The folder was kind of heavy and Hueningkai hums in respect at the thickness and amount of paper that was used by the older before his face scrunches up in realization that the papers are just thick and that he didn't use a lot.

"This is so expensive though..." he says to no one in particular as he opens the folder and runs a finger on the material.

It wasn't unusual to find folders like this in Beomgyu's room since he is a literary major. He always writes whenever he gets a chance to and sometimes, would never leave his desk whenever he has a good plot in mind. Beomgyu would always run towards his desk whenever he would think of something and Hueningkai got used to it as time went by since the first time he saw that habit of Beomgyu was when they were eating at a cafe after school and talking about their physics teacher being unfair when all of a sudden, Beomgyu was staring blankly at Hueningkai before promptly bolting out of the cafe with his bag in hand, startling everyone including Hueningkai.

Of course, he followed the older since he was so worried at what caused him to leave the cafe only to find himself following the older back to their dorm and seeing the raven burst inside his room with speed, throwing his bag on the bed and sitting down on his chair at his work desk, getting a pencil from his pencil holder and started scribbling on the paper that is always ready.

That made the taller's worries turn into confusion and the next day, Beomgyu apologized to him and told him all about this habit that he was and told him not to worry and that he was doing his best to get rid of this habit.

Even if Beomgyu is rich, Hueningkai knows that his raven-haired hyung valued money and that he wouldn't buy something so expensive just because it's high quality or popular so he doesn't get why his hyung would even use a thick and expensive paper for this one story and then let it all eat dust since his hyung has a bookshelf with a sliding glass to protect the other works that he wrote.

Heck, even his drafts and prompts were neatly tucked inside their respective folders inside the bookshelf and it even has a plastic casing around it to protect it too!

So, what did this story even do to be treated this way? The poor thing...

"A story written... easily?" he tilts his head in confusion, since when did Beomgyu write something so easily when the raven has to drown in four or five cups of coffee to even make a draft, only to throw it away the next day.

He looks down and sees more words written under the title.

"Our story ended but with a pencil and eraser on my hand, I can continue theirs."

Hueningkai's eyes widened at the sentence and almost dropped the folder in panic when he heard the shower turn off. He immediately knelt in front of his bag and shoved the notebook in just as Beomgyu walked out of the bathroom with a towel wrapped around his waist.

"Sorry for being late, Kai," the raven grins apologetically as he was drying his hair with another towel.

"Y-Yeah, it's okay hyung I—" he gulps before grabbing his bag and speeding towards the door, surprising the older, "I'll wait for you outside, alright? Get dressed!" and then, he walks out of the room, realizing what he had done.

He just took one of Beomgyu's folders with a story.

And that's not all.

This seemed to be a personal one.

He wanted to go back in and give the folder back to Beomgyu and apologize but the devil on his right shoulder kept pestering him to keep it and read what's going on there. Even the angel on his left shoulder was urging him to do it and being the curious little fellow he is, he relents.

Hyuka couldn't stop thinking about the title and the sentence below it because if he can recall, Beomgyu had once told him that all of his stories are inspired by something that has happened in his daily life even if they were just small things like how the raven managed to make an entire fantasy fiction just by looking at fireflies one night and thinking of them as fairies.

This is why he admired literary majors and writers. Their minds are filled with such creativity and imagination and they had the ability to put all of it into works of their own.

Beomgyu once told him that it is a curse but he had disagreed.

Maybe Beomgyu was talking about this book?

A few minutes later, the raven emerged from his room with a bright smile on his face now clothed with his uniform and black bag on his back as he grabbed two slices of bread from the table and slung his free arm around Hueningkai with difficulty before giving up as he lead the younger out of their dorm and headed over to school.

The two of them fell into their everyday conversation and Hueningkai couldn't help but be relieved at the fact that the raven didn't say anything about the missing folder meaning he didn't realize that he took it.

Despite the day going so well, Hueningkai couldn't ignore the way that his bag and his chest felt heavier than usual.

* * *

"Alright, see you later Kai!" Beomgyu waved before running towards Jeongin who then dragged him out of the classroom.

It was their break time and Beomgyu had invited Hueningkai out to play soccer with his friends though the younger opted to stay behind since he was fenling kind of sleepy (which he really was but that isn't the real reason why he rejected the older's offer) and told him to go play without him since he's just going to sleep.

He waited for a few minutes after the raven had left before he immediately turned to face his bag and fumbled with the zipper with shaky hands, pulling out the folder that felt heavier than the basketball he carried last week during their physical education class.

He puts the folder down on his desk, eyes darting left and right to see if somebody was looking at him. It really felt like he was doing something illegal and that he was afraid that anyone would notice that he had done something and was scared that they would confront him and he knows that he is screwed since he is bad at lying (though nobody even suspected him of doing something suspicious anyways).

Hueningkai opens the folder and his eyes find their way back to the title and the sentence below it and his heart clenches.

There is only one thing that comes into mind when he reads the sentence and it is Beomgyu's past and only relationship which had recently ended around a month ago. Though he doesn't know the entire reason why he and his ex broke up since the raven wouldn't tell him, he heard rumors that Beomgyu broke up with him because he was neglected and was being treated badly by his ex and even though Hueningkai never met his ex in person since their schedules were so different despite being the same year (he is a music major and his hyung's ex is a math and science major so it was that different, only sharing a class or two), he had already despised him because of the way he treated Beomgyu and got his hyung crying his heart out since he chose to believe those rumors.

Why would Beomgyu make a story about him if he treated him badly? Is that guy really that special to him?

Well, he was Beomgyu's first relationship anyways so it couldn't be helped but still, it was all too strange for Hueningkai.

But he shakes his head, thinking that he is probably reading too much into this anyways and that maybe this is just his hyung's first story and that this is probably cringey— yeah, the title is cringey too so maybe this is really his hyung's first story. He's got a lot of things to make fun of him now.

He turns the page and he freezes, his blood going cold, eyes widening when he sees two words written in the center of the page, in permanent black ink and in Beomgyu's own handwriting.

**_Kang Taehyun_ **

His face goes pale. He had certainly snatched Beomgyu's private folder.

He was about to turn to the next page, already seeing a lot of words written there using a pencil before the bell suddenly rang and he clambered on his seat before maintaining his cool a few moments after and shoving the folder inside his bag just as Beomgyu went inside the classroom while whining that he could have scored a goal if it wasn't for the bell and promptly sat down besides Hueningkai.

Hueningkai's blood was thrumming in his veins, wanting to reach out and tell Beomgyu what he did because of the guilt that was starting to expand in his chest.

But he couldn't bring himself to so he just forces the guilt to go away though it isn't really that effective.

He promises that he'll tell Beomgyu later, apologize, and give back the folder after class as they all stand up when their teacher comes into the room.

* * *

Hueningkai ends up not doing even one of the things he promised.

He is currently in his room now with his door locked, changed in his sleeping wear and is currently trying to get himself to sleep.

He was really tempted to get up and turn on the lights and take out the folder and read since curiosity is his best friend but he fought the temptation since he thought that it wouldn't be right to invade his best friend's privacy since this was obviously something personal and that Beomgyu could let him read this if he is ready to.

But then he thinks.

If this story has something to do with Taehyun, then there's a huge chance that the reason why he and Beomgyu broke up will be written here.

Hueningkai had grown tired of the older's secrecy, not telling him what he was feeling or what was happening whenever he would feel down and that made the taller feel like a bad friend since he doesn't know how to comfort his best friend since he doesn't know the details. He has grown tired of being kept in the dark, not knowing what was happening in the older's personal life and he hated the fact that he had to rely on rumors that were made by other people, people that weren't close to Beomgyu at all, so that he could imagine what could have possibly happened in times where Beomgyu wouldn't even let one word that was all about the events of his life out of his mouth.

Beomgyu would always tell him that he's okay when in fact, he is not. There wasn't even a time that the older had opened up to about anything at all. Hueningkai had thought that the older would finally open up to him the day he and his boyfriend broke up but the raven had only told him they broke up and proceeds to cry on his chest as he whispered comforting words to him.

He didn't need any explanation though he would've appreciated it if Beomgyu would have told him the reason when he had finally moved on and he would even bring it up in their conversations sometimes but the raven would always shrug it off and tackle another topic which really upset Hueningkai. The younger was so open to Beomgyu, always trusting him with his secrets and he had always spilled his feelings and thoughts to the older and to him, it would be only fair if Beomgyu did the same thing since he really felt so bad since he was the only one that was so open in their friendship.

'Since he won't tell me, then I'll just find it out myself,' his mind exclaimed, trying to push his guilt away as he sprung up from his bed and repeatedly smacking the wall as he tries to find the light switch and kneeling in front of his bag after turning on the lights.

He gulps as he nervously fiddled with the zipper, trying to calm himself and tell himself that he's just going to read some parts of it and nothing more and only the parts that had something to do with Beomgyu and Taehyun's relationship.

He pulls out the notebook and hops on to his bed, looking back to see if the door was really locked while looking back at the folder with a gulp. Beomgyu was probably writing another story or something so he knows that he wouldn't come knocking on the door.

He opens the folder with a giddy feeling as he flips through two of the pages, rolling his head afterwards and cracking his fingers like he was about to square up.

Hueningkai reads the first sentence, ready to have an all-nighter just to finish the whole book.

But he stops when he reads something that confused him.

Who the hell are Soobin and Yeonjun?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi! welcome to the fourth story of this series and i was so excited to publish this one and i hope that you all will enjoy this as much as i do in writing it~ ^^
> 
> also, happy birthday to my bias ever since pre-debut and txt and moa's savage king and lovely star, kang taehyung! ily bb ^^~  
> you can find me on twt at @tyun_gyu and it's pretty empty since i just made it today but hey, sooner or later it will be filled with me ranting abt my love for the boys.
> 
> now i'm going to cry since i tweeted abt wanting a taegyu selca in my other twt acc and getting that taegyu selca <3


	2. [page 1 out of ?]

_Yeonjun sits besides Soobin, who was currently immersed in his work, brows furrowed with a frown on his face. The raven was kind of busy seeing that it was their exams this week and he still had piles of assessments and portfolios to compile and submit so that he can take the exams_ _and he has to study while doing it too!_

_Yeonjun, the smartest brat that he has ever met was already finished with his requirements and was already done studying that Soobin couldn't understand why someone so smart (and handsome and loveable and everything) exists, is sitting besides him, watching him erase and write the same word over and over again._

_"Binie, you need to rest," the older says after the 4th time the stressed out boy erased the same words again, "You're stressed out, you can't think straight."_

_Soobin shakes his head, eyes focused on the paper as he tries to ignore the way Yeonjun snakes an arm around his waist and pull him to his side, "I can't Jjunie, I need to finish this today! I need to study tomorrow, then finish my essays and I have to review_ —"

_The older presses a finger on the raven's pouty lips, successfully hushing him._

_"You're stressed," he repeats before he lowers his finger and gives him a smile, "You need to rest otherwise you'd explode and have a mental breakdown and eat maybe four tubs of ice cream before you get back to doing your tasks again and that wastes more time than just resting."_

_"You're oddly specific, did the same thing happen to you?" he playfully squints his eyes at him in suspicion as he lets himself be dragged by the older to his bed._

_"Hmmm, I had five tubs of ice cream though," the older giggles as he snuggles up to Soobin's chest, eyes looking up to meet his._

_"And you didn't even invite me? You're so lame, hyung."_

_"We haven't even met at that time, silly!" Yeonjun pinches his nose while the raven whines as he softly bats away the giggling boy's hand, "Now give me warm cuddles and rest! You need it, Binie."_

_Soobin's heart warmed up when he saw the stars in Yeonjun's eyes and tries to mask how whipped he was with a sigh, only for Yeonjun to coo at him since there was a light smile on the corner of his lips. Oh well, he was caught._

_"Fine, you big baby," he playfully rolls his eyes as he wraps his around the older and pull him impossibly close to his chest, hugging him, "But only because you're warm."_

_"And you're soft," he hears Yeonjun hum in between his arms and Soobin melts, waiting for the moment he hears the older's calm breathing before he kisses the top of his head and relaxes his body._

_He decided that he should take a break more often._

**_I was the reason why you lost the stars in your eyes._ **

* * *

Hueningkai wanders around the school campus with sleepy eyes, threatening to close every step he took. He couldn't sleep that night, not when his head was filled with questions and his heart heavy with guilt since he was prodding at something private (he tried to reason with himself that this was alright but he knows at the back of the rational part of his mind that this is a really bad thing to do).

By questions, he meant Yeonjun and Soobin.

Who were these guys? He doesn't know a Yeonjun or a Soobin anywhere which is quite funny since there were tons of people that have the same name in school (there were tons of Jisungs and don't let him get started on people that have the name Chaewon, Donghyun, Jinyoung, and Chan).

Does Yeonjun and Soobin represent Beomgyu and Taehyun in some kind of way? He doesn't know for sure what his best friend's ex's personality was like so he couldn't say for sure that his assumption could be right but he noted that the Soobin in his hyung's story is kind of like Beomgyu, someone who is easily stressed out when they have a lot of work and deadlines to chase after. Yeonjun as Taehyun? He could never think of him as someone as sweet as Yeonjun, the rumors even said that Taehyun treated Beomgyu badly so what are the chances?

But then again, he doesn't know the man and only Beomgyu does.

He sighs, maybe he was just reading too much into this? Was he just delusional and thought this is something about his hyung's past relationship with Taehyun?

"No, no, that can't be right," he shakes his head when he remembers the name on the second page of the book. It was the boy's name so this book is somewhat about the said boy.

But what?

And there was another thing that he was confused of and it was the last sentence that was written in thick black ink. He found it quite weird since the story was written in pencil, something that can be erased and replaced but the last part was written with permanent ink, something that can never be erased and would forever remind Beomgyu whenever he would open the book.

Did he do this on purpose? What was the point of a message like that?

"I was the reason why you lost the stars in your eyes..." he repeats, also lost at the meaning of the sentence.

If he loves writers and literary majors for their creativity and mind, he also hates them because of it since his mind doesn't work the same way as them. Well, he is a music major so he is like a literary major but it's with music, he knows his way around music— hell, he could speak music but he couldn't understand a single thing what Beomgyu had wrote.

The first page of the story was talking about what, Soobin getting stressed over exams and schoolwork and Yeonjun helping him relax, then Soobin saw stars in Yeonjun's eyes and then what?

Weren't they happy? So why did Beomgyu write something so heart breaking?

As if on cue, he sees a specific raven walking out of the room in front of him and he freaks out and scrambles to enter the classroom besides him, surprising some of the students at his sudden and flashy arrival.

It has been like this ever since he read the first page.

No, he wasn't ignoring the older.

Well... maybe he is— but still! He has a good reason for it and it's because he was too obvious and Beomgyu would actually be suspicious of him when he sees him and there is no doubt that he would spill everything to his hyung.

That's the reason why he immediately went to school after he woke up and got ready, but not before leaving a cute sticky note on the older's door that he needs to go to school first because he needed to study, which is half true and half false.

Like 10% true and 90% false.

He waits for Beomgyu to leave the vicinity as he peers through the window, watching the older turn to the corner of the hallway and he sighs in relief. The coast is clear.

"Kai?"

He almost screams when he feels a hand touch his shoulder and he immediately turned around with terrified eyes and numerous apologies running around his head, ready to spill out one by one but stopped when he sees the confused look of Bang Yedam in front of him.

"Oh phew, you're not Beomgyu-hyung," he whistles in relief and wipe the sweat off his forehead as he lets out a nervous laugh which made the boy in front of him raise an eyebrow at him.

"Uh-huh, I'm not even going to ask why you're avoiding him," his face relaxes as he gives him a soft smile. Yedam already knew about his antics anyways, always getting into trouble with the older sometimes when he teases him far too much and running away, "But why do you look like you have something heavy on your mind? It's been quite a while since I saw that look on your face and that was during our math exam."

"Ah, it's nothi—" he stops.

Wait.

This is Bang Yedam he was talking to.

The smartest person that he knows, who majors biology, who will probably graduate as a valedictorian in their department. He might know something!

"Alright, I'll g—"

"Wait!" he yells and reaches forward and grabs the boy, who had already turned his back at him to walk away, by the shoulders and spins him around, giving him a determined look while the poor boy just shrinks in both fear and confusion. While Hueningkai was soft and squishy, his tall height could be intimidating and he was actually very strong but he still couldn't control his strength so he was kind of weak but he can still scare people if he wanted to with his height.

"I was the reason why you lost the stars in your eyes."

Yedam chokes on his spit.

"Are you confessing to me right now?" Yedam stares at him with a wide-eyed expression on his face, bright red blooming all over his face, "O-or is this some kind of pick-up line that I don't know? H-how should I respond?"

"No, it's not like that!" he lets go of Yedam and shakes his hands as a way of saying no, "I actually wanted answers from you."

"Wh-what answers?!" the boy panics even more and now, his neck and tips of his ears were as red as an apple and Hueningkai was starting to panic at the sudden change of color of the boy's whole face and neck.

"It's something that I read, you know, the stars thing," he tries to explain and Yedam seems to get it since he calmed down, face still a bit red, "I was wondering if you knew what the meant."

The fox-faced boy let out a bright laugh before hitting him on the shoulder, "Dude, I thought you were like, confessing to me or something! You know how I go when people confess to me."

"Your brain goes into an overdrive and you start malfunctioning like the panicked and awkward idiot you are," he supplies and he gets hit again but this time, it was quite harder that he yelps and pouts at the boy in front of him.

"Moving on," Yedam says with a loud and firm voice before continuing, "You are asking me if I know what that sentence means. The 'I was the reason why you lost the stars in your eyes' thing."

Hueningkai nods.

The fox-faced person sighs and rests a hand on his forehead, brows furrowed, "I don't actually get it either, maybe it has something to do with astrology? Since it's all about stars and all."

The slightly younger boy tilts his head in confusion, "Are you sure that this isn't about love?"

"What am I to know about love, I'm still a baby! I can't even fall asleep!" the two of them shared a laugh, finding the moment pleasant before the former cleared his throat with an easy smile on his face, "Anyways, it wouldn't hurt to find a book or two about stars or just astrology in particular since it tackles about stars. If not, then maybe it's about love but don't count me on that."

Hueningkai nods and he knows that he needs to go to the library and borrow a book or two.

"Got it, see ya'!" he waves as he rushes off with the slightly older boy telling him to go fast since their break time will end sooner or later.

He makes it to the library in less than a minute since he actually pushed himself to run quick and fast for the first time since he was also avoiding the older raven, slipping inside the library with a successful smile on his face.

He asks the the librarian where the astrology section was and the library told him the the astrology section is at the right part of the library and find the fifth shelf that is close to the end so he actually has to walk to the right side of the library where there were less people there since the tables were close to the door which makes him a bit happy since there were no students that would stare at him weirdly when he would try to choose between two astrology books that would probably look the same.

He heads over to the right part of the library and spots the fifth shelf and was about to head over there but stops and slides over to the shelves at left side, peeking in between two books as he glares at the person who was currently at that aisle.

The boy that broke his hyung's heart and the boy that he despised with all his heart, Kang Taehyun, was at the astrology section, in all his blonde-haired beauty with thick framed glasses perched on top of his nose as he runs his fingers through one of many books in the aisle, eyes skimming over the titles at the spine of the books in the vicinity.

Hueningkai curses the boy in his mind. How dare he stand in the way of his quest in trying to figure out Beomgyu's story and how dare he look so normal and still so handsome as if he didn't break his best friend's heart?

"All the handsome ones are heartbreakers," he tsked as he shook his head, saying to no one in particular.

He knows that he has to get a book or two quick since the bell might ring anytime now but he knows that he couldn't just walk by Taehyun with the hateful aura around him, he knows that the boy would notice it and would be uncomfortable and as much as he wanted that to happen, he wanted to hate someone at a distance.

Hueningkai sees two bodies walk past him at the corner of his eye and finds two boys that are taller than Taehyun but shorter than himself walk towards the astrology section of the library, elbowing each other while they glanced at Taehyun and snickered and that left a really bad feeling on his stomach.

The two boys then walk inside the aisle just as Taehyun took out a book from the shelves and one of the boys harshly bumped into the thin frame of the boy and for a moment there, Hueningkai wanted to jump in and yell at the boys to stop but he stayed frozen at his hiding place.

He watches how Taehyun stumbled and slam his hand on the empty part of the shelf to maintain his balance but both the book and his glasses weren't that lucky and both of them fell down to the floor.

He sees the blond sigh, not paying attention to the two boys behind him who were laughing their asses off as he crouched down to the ground to pick up his glasses and book.

He successfully picked up the book and held it with his right hand, pressing it up protectively against his chest as he reaches out to grab his glasses, only to find it being stepped on by one of the boys and Hueningkai could hear how the glasses broke as it was crunched and flattened by the boy's shoe. He could feel his heart pang with pain.

"Oops, sorry," the boy that was still stepping on his glasses giggled with sarcasm before saying in a mocking tone, "You shouldn't have played with Choi's feelings."

It wasn't something that was new to Hueningkai. Ever since Beomgyu and Taehyun broke up, people had been treating Taehyun badly. What was once a light push or glares in the hallways turned into almost pushing him down the stairs and spray painting his locker with swear words and derogatory remarks. This is just the first time he saw the boy being bullied.

Hueningkai couldn't stop himself from wincing when the boy lifted his foot up before stomping harshly on the already shattered glasses as his friend hyped him up.

The two of them walked off and he was so surprised that Taehyun didn't bat an eye or anything nor even saw him flinch when they broke his glasses. It almost looked like he already expected it— that he knew that he was going to happen and he didn't fight back. The amount of patience this man has is more than Hueningkai and Beomgyu's combined.

But what Hueningkai noticed is that the boy's eyes looked dead, like he had no soul at all. His face was emotionless as he let out a tired sigh as he scooped up what was left of his glasses, trying to get every shard of glass on the ground before he stood up, made his way to the nearest trash can and dump it all there, leaving the place with only the book on his hand.

For some reason, Hueningkai's heart ached with sympathy for the poor blond.

And he doesn't understand why he was feeling bad for him.

Kang Taehyun deserved this... right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> there's horns up on my head but i love it~ they are my crown, i love them~
> 
> i got too excited and updated this even though i originally planned to update this on monday--- i need to take self control classes aaaaaaa  
> also, i cant seem to stop making taehyun suffer in all of my taegyu fics im so sorry bb :< and he's my ult asfhamfkfa


	3. [page 2 out of ?]

_"Hyung, where are you taking me?"_

_"Soobin, it's been like the fifth time you've asked me this question, we're almost there!" Yeonjun giggles as he drags Soobin down to familiar twist and turns with only the light of the streetlamps on the streets and the light of the moon guiding them._

_It was one of those days where Yeonjun would suddenly pop up to his room and take him out on a date and he would have no choice to accept since the older would always pout and sulk when he rejects him (and Soobin swears that it's not because of how the pinkette would brighten up and squeal like a baby seal that makes him go soft and cry at night because the universe gave him such a gem for a boyfriend, yup he swears that ain't it)._

_But this was different, it was at night and if Soobin did not trust his boyfriend enough, he would already have fled and screamed things about getting murdered or something but he knows that he'll allow himself to get murdered if it is Yeonjun._

_Tough luck._

_After a few more twist and turns under the dark sky, Soobin sees a cliff at a far distance and one tall tree at the side. The two of them stopped a few meters away from the cliff and the tree before Yeonjun lets go of his hand and walks towards the cliff, sitting down a safe distance from it._

_He turns around to look at Soobin before patting the grass besides him and Soobin hesitantly walks towards him._

_"Are you going to push me off the cliff?" he asks, deadly serious as he sat down besides the pinkette who immediately laughs at his absurd question._

_"Now why would I push you off the cliff?" the pinkette chuckles as he interlocks his hands with Soobin's as an act of comfort, "This is a famous spot for lovers, baby. Not a famous spot for murder."_

_Soobin squinted his eyes in suspicion, "Since when were you interested in places like this? As far as I know, you and I are each other's first relationship and you are bad at places."_

_The older scoffs in return as he playfully hits the giggling raven before snuggling up to his side, watching the night sky, "I searched for this and had a hard time finding the path that leads to this place. I had to ask Seungmin for help to guide me and he helped me remember this place."_

_"Oh, now you're going on dates with Seungmin?"_

_The older whines at the playful jab thrown by the older as he shakes the laughing Soobin by the shoulders, "I wasn't! Hyunjin would kill me and I would throw myself off the cliff than find another person to replace you!"_

_Soobin seemed content with this and wraps an arm around Yeonjun, stopping the older from violently shaking him as he leans on his shoulder with the two of them looking at the night sky._

_He had read about this place when he was working on his homework about popular tourist spots and stumbled upon an article about this cliff that is popular for lovers with a lonely tree at the side. It's been said that the tree didn't want anyone to be alone like it was and it blesses couples that go there so that their relationship will last long._

_He had thought that the article was just some joke written by a lovestruck teenager because how beautiful can this place with a deadly drop be that made it a popular spot for tourists and lovers?_

_But now, he could see why._

_The night sky was littered with stars that seemed to be winking at the two of them and it felt like he could see the milky way up above. The night sky was decorated with beautiful twinkling specks of dusts and Soobin could find it possible to see an aurora up there even though it was impossible scientifically but he couldn't stop himself from gasping when he saw the beautiful cloudless night sky along with the moon to accompany the two of them._

_Yeonjun sees the dazzled look on Soobin's face and thought that it was probably the time to do it and fumbled around his pockets with the hand that wasn't holding Soobin's._

_Soobin found himself staring at the bright stars at the sky one second and then staring at something much shinier and flashier the next second. When his eyes had focused, he realized that he was staring at a ring that Yeonjun held out in front of his eyes before following it when Yeonjun retracted his arm._

_"Ummm, Soobin..." the older starts of sheepishly, scratching his nape after he lets go of the raven's hand and he thanks the moon for giving them light so that he was able to see a beautiful shade of red blooming on the pinkette's cheeks._

_"Are you going to propose to me? Isn't it a little bit early?" he jokes but he hopes that Yeonjun was kidding because there is no way and hell that he is going to say no to his proposal but he really needed to finish school first._

_Yes, he was that whipped._

_"What? No!" the pinkette splutters before he shows Soobin the hand that he didn't use to hold Soobin's a while ago, showing him a matching ring that was on his finger already with the initials CSB on it, "I bought us matching rings... like a promise ring or some sort that the two of us are going to stay together forever... but I don't know if you would like something cheesy like this..."_

_Soobin fawns over the cuteness of the older before tackling him to the ground as he peppered kisses all over the squeaking pinkette's face to show his happiness._

_"Yeonjun, you know how whipped I am for you and you dare take me out on a night date and give me a promise ring while saying that you don't know if I would like it?!" he gushes out with an incredulous look on his face before pecking Yeonjun's lips and removing himself from him and sitting properly on the ground with his arms crossed and a pout on his lips, "You could even propose to me with an onion ring and I would say yes!"_

_Yeonjun lets out a sigh of relief as he sits upright with a bright smile on his face as Soobin stretched out his right hand and settles it on Yeonjun's palm as the pinkette slips the the ring on his finger finger._

_The raven then inspects the ring with a smile on his face, silently cooing at the fake gems that were being decorated around the initials CYJ_. _The ring shines and sparkles like the stars in the night sky, looking so beautiful like the real deal even if it wasn't he knows that nothing is far more beautiful than the blushing man besides him with the universe dusted on his cheeks. He laughs again before kissing Yeonjun on the cheek, making the older let out a bubbly laugh. He knew that Yeonjun wasn't well off in terms of money but knowing how the older was thinking about Soobin when he bought this warmed his heart._

_Then, Yeonjun clears his throat as his eyes wanders of to the side nervously and Soobin pried his eyes away from the ring to look at Yeonjun._

_"I-I promise that I'll study hard and buy you a better ring! And then I can— oof!" the pinkette's back landed on the soft grass as he feels soft pair of lips press up against his, moving with such passion._

_And if they ended up doing something that night, only the moon knows._

_**I shouldn't have been so stupid to realize how much you really loved me even though you were having a hard time putting it into words. I should've held your hand back then, wore the ring, and closed the space between us. The memory of the ring I saw glinting under the moonlight for half a second before it disappeared under the night sky now reminded me of you and I lost you in the same way because I was too blind to see your worth.** _

* * *

"You wear rings now, hyung? It's the first time I saw you wearing one," Hueningkai perks up when he sees the ring on Beomgyu's finger when he finds him thrumming his fingers on the desk.

Hueningkai had finally calmed himself down and was normal and not suspicious enough to talk and look at his hyung. He might think it was because he had finally fallen asleep but it took him a while since it bothered his brain ~~a lot~~ a bit to think that the raven was _adventurous_ enough to do something under the moon.

But because of that, he was confident enough to conclude that Soobin and Yeonjun were Beomgyu and Taehyun in the story though it confused him who was supposed to be Soobin and who was supposed to be Yeonjun because one, he doesn't know what Taehyun's personality is like and two, the other two characters seems to have personalities of their own that is not like Beomgyu (and maybe Taehyun). Sometimes, he can see similarities of the two characters to Beomgyu but he's still not sure who among those two is supposed to be who.

Plus, there was that end note thing again that is boggling his mind again. Beomgyu is wearing a ring, isn't he? Is it the same ring that Taehyun gave him? And if so, why did Beomgyu write something like that? And if Taehyun was the one who was regretting why he didn't wear the ring, why would Beomgyu write that? Does he even know what Taehyun was feeling?

He should stop thinking, it's making his brain hurt. This is why he stuck to music.

"Oh, I've been wearing it for a while now starting like two or three weeks ago?" the raven answers as he now fiddled with the ring on his finger, turning it around and Hueningkai briefly sees a letter K engraved on the ring when his hyung turned it before the said person turned it back around.

'Interesting,' he takes note of this inside his mind and nods.

"Why are you wearing a ring though? I thought you didn't like wearing jewelries?" he asks again and this time, Beomgyu freezes like he was caught red-handed. It was something that Hueningkai knew and it was that the raven disliked wearing jewelries since his soccer club members will tease him about wearing some sort of jewelry that his boyfriend or girlfriend got him and while Beomgyu didn't mind being teased, his members were jerks and would not stop teasing him about it even if Beomgyu tells them that the jewelry that he was wearing isn't from anybody.

Beomgyu is popular so he surely has a lot of admirers and suitors that give him gifts that his soccer club members would misunderstand and tease him endlessly to the point that it becomes more annoying than funny and Hueningkai can see why his hyung is starting to get distant from the club because they were jerks (minus Jeongin, he's cool) and why his hyung was debating on switching another club.

Beomgyu stayed frozen for longer than it could be counted as comfortable and so Hueningkai clears his throat, ready to change the topic but the older spoke first before he could.

"It's special," he murmurs and then the bell rings, signaling the end of the class and the start of a new one and everybody stood up.

He remembers what Beomgyu said and the brief moment he saw the letter K before he sets off to his next period, which was different from Beomgyu's.

* * *

Hueningkai asks the universe what he did to deserve this.

He was currently inside the classroom of where his next class would start, sitting on one of the chairs and failing to notice a specific blond that he hated that was sitting beside him.

He couldn't tell him to go away since he wasn't an ass but also because Taehyun was already settled there and it was his own fault that he sat there anyways.

He isn't exaggerating when he says that he's uncomfortable, the two of them held such an awkward air that made Hueningkai think that Taehyun knows that he has something against him or that he saw— oh my god, maybe he saw Hueningkai staring at him yesterday.

Yeah, he was screwed.

He takes a secret glance at the boy at his side, noting the way how his hair was dyed blond. The roots were still blond so it shouldn't have been long when the boy had dyed it to that color.

If Hueningkai could remember, Beomgyu had talked about Taehyun before they broke up and that Hueningkai should meet him since he is in the same class as him only for him to tell him that he doesn't know how he looks like and the raven just told him that he's the only guy who has his hair dyed in rose red in his general mathematics period and that's how he managed to put a face to who this Taehyun guy was.

Wait.

Red.

Pinkette.

Pink is a tint of red.

Does this mean—

"Got it? Now, find your partner," their teacher's loud voice rang through Hueningkai's head which had made him snap out of his brief realization. He thinks that it is probably the best if he doesn't think about the story whenever he is in class.

He hears the sound of chairs screeching and voices filled his head. He briefly sees the person sitting on his left side stand up and look for a partner as Jeongin sits down in place of that guy and gave Hueningkai a smile to which he reciprocates. The two of them are always partners because of the reason that they are Beomgyu's friends and that the two of them are pretty stupid when it comes to math so they might as well drag each other down to fail but they know that it's in good and harmless fun.

He doesn't mean to, but he finds himself looking at Taehyun again and this time, he wasn't being so subtle at all.

He frowns when he sees the blank look on the blond's face with his eyes staring pointedly towards the board, ignoring the sneers and rolling eyes that every student that passed by him and for some reason, he wanted to become his partner. His heart ached with such pity that he was starting to second guess if this was really the guy who broke Beomgyu's heart.

He turns to Jeongin who was drawing some sort of llama and puppy on his notebook before poking him on the hand, eliciting a groan from the boy when he messed up his drawing.

"Hyung, is this normal?"

"The llama that I was drawing that you messed up? I think not, Kamal, you dunce."

"Since when did you learn how to say 'I think not' and 'dunce'," he rolls his eyes before poking the older's hand again, snickering when the boy glared at him for messing up his drawing of a quokka, "Anyways, I'm talking about... you know."

The fox-faced (why does he have so many fox-faced friends) boy raises an eyebrow at him before his face brightened in realization when he sees Hueningkai jerk his head at the direction of the thing he was pertaining to before he gives him an incredulous look.

"You're supposed to be Beom's best friend, how come you don't know?" Jeongin points the eraser part of his pencil at Hueningkai, "Plus, this has been circulating all around school already."

Hueningkai shrugs, "Hyung didn't tell me anything about this though and it's not like I'm one with gossip. You're friends with Hyunjin-hyung and Jisung-hyung who always seemed to know about everything that's happening in school while I'm friends with a turtle that locks himself up in his room."

"I'm so telling Beomgyu you said that."

"You should! He has to know that I'm basically sharing a dorm with a turtle," he lowers his voice once he realizes that the chattering had died down since everybody had finally found a partner, minus Taehyun who sat alone.

Jeongin giggles before placing his pencil down and fully turning his body towards Hueningkai before leveling him with his trademark smile, "This isn't _normal_ but other students are trying to make it look normal. Everyone knows about their break up but the only thing they _really_ know is that they broke up and the rest of them are just rumors. Those rumors against Taehyun had surfaced because most of the students here love Beomgyu but neither Taehyun nor Beomgyu clarified or corrected any single one of it."

Hueningkai frowns and turns around to look at Taehyun just in time to see a slightly big paper ball hit the back of the blond's head, who didn't move nor flinch. He hears a couple of people snickering at the back and he has to stop himself from turning back and snapping at them. His blood boiled but he doesn't know why, heartbreakers deserve this kind of treatment right?

But the more those annoying snickers went through his ears and messed with his mind is making him wanna say 'screw it' and was about to do something until he sees Taehyun calmly crouch down from his seat and pick up the paper ball and sitting back and staring at the board as if nothing had happened.

But Hueningkai knew better than to think that nothing's going to happen now because the moment their teacher turned his back towards them, Taehyun immediately turned towards the group of people that were mocking him from behind and the raven swore he saw something glint from the blond's eyes as he threw the paper ball with ten times the speed and strength straight at the bully's face, who immediately yelped in pain as Taehyun smoothly turned back to face the board with only Hueningkai, Jeongin, the bully's friends as witnesses to what had happened.

After the initial shock had died down, Jeongin cleared his throat to gain the attention of Hueningkai, "I don't know about you but I advise you not to listen to those stupid rumors, Kai," the fox-face drawled out before slumping over his desk with a bored and sleepy expression on his face, "Trust me, I know Taehyun better than they do."

"Seonsaengnim! Kang Taehyun threw a paper ball at my friend's face unprovoked!" the girl behind them shrieks before the raven could even reply and he could hear Jeongin tsk at the girl's obnoxious voice and claim.

The moment the teacher turned to look at them, everyone else was snickering at the blond's soon-to-be-fate. He could even hear someone say something along the lines of detention when he strained his ears to hear better.

"I'm sorry but you do know that you are accusing Kang of doing something without proof?"

"Oh, I got proof and those two saw it!" she points at both Hueningkai, who flinched, and Jeongin, who secretly gags.

"Kamal, do you have anything to say about this situation?" the teacher now turns his attention to him and he is now the sole focus of everyone in the classroom.

He sees Taehyun flinch at the corner of his eye as the blond lowers his head, biting his lip as he closed his eyes like he knew what was coming to him.

Hueningkai can actually feel the burning, anticipating gazes of the drama hungry hyenas around him. He could feel the pressure and the feeling that everyone wants him to say the he did it so that he can watch the innocent boy falter as the teacher gives him detention.

For a moment, he feels hatred.

But it wasn't towards the blond but towards the rest of the students inside of the classroom.

And so, he chooses to act based on what he was feeling.

"No, sir. He didn't do anything," he says with an innocent smile on his face and as expected, he could hear murmuring around him. He starts to sweat because _great_ , everyone is now interested in burning him alive for being such a killjoy (though that is what he assumed they were murmuring about anyways).

He notices Taehyun snap his head up to give him a look that silently asked why but all he could do was ignore him because he too doesn't know the answer.

"Same here, sir. I didn't see Taehyun do anything and I was staring at him the whole time," Jeongin lies with cheeky grin on his face and now, all the things that the students around them were murmuring felt like it shifted from Hueningkai to Jeongin. For some reason, it felt like Jeongin said the last part on purpose to divert the students' attention towards him and he internally thanks the fox-faced boy because of that since he really gets anxious about stuff like that.

"I think that was proof of your foolishness," the teacher rolls his eyes before raising the marker on his hand and pointed it threateningly towards the group of troublemakers, "If any of you try to pull a stunt like that again and disrupt my class, I will not hesitate to throw you out. Understood?"

"Understood," they said with gritted teeth, faces red in embarrassment as some of the students laughed at them for being humiliated like that. Huh, birds really do change ways depending on where the wind takes them. Hueningkai thanks the universe that it was that easy.

He turns to the side to see Taehyun looking at him with his trademark poker face but instead of empty, dead eyes staring it him, his eyes had a hint of curiosity in it before he turns away to listen to the teacher.

He turns to his left to see Jeongin give him a bright smile and a thumbs up before telling him to wake him up when it was time to answer their partnered activities.

Hueningkai spends not only the whole period, but the whole day thinking about the curiosity on Taehyun's eyes and the knowing smile Jeongin gave him.

It really felt like there was something more to what he knows right now

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> happy birthday to our baby bread, innie!~
> 
> also, the hanlimz are graduating soon ㅠㅠ im so proud~


	4. [page 3 out of ?]

_The sound of sneakers squeaking on the dry pavement of the sidewalk is the only thing that Soobin could hear minus his ragged breathing._

_He turns to the right, then to the left, crosses the street and barely catches himself from stumbling before he reaches a specific café. It was his and Yeonjun's favorite café to go to so of course he would know where it was._

_He stops in front of the café and opens the door, his shoulders heaving as the people inside the café look at him with a startled expression on their faces, the café suddenly turning quiet aside from the bell that jingled above the door and from Soobin's pants and it took a few seconds before they all went back to what they were doing._

_Soobin shyly walks inside with reddened cheeks and an embarrassed look on his face as he slowly trudges towards a specific table for two at the back of the café, where a pink haired person was sitting, an almost finished frappe in front of him and another one at the opposite that is still full, scrolling through his phone with an annoyed expression on his face and Soobin couldn't help but think that it's because of his fault._

_Well, he was late for like two hours._

_He pulls the empty chair in front of the older but the scowl on his face just deepens and Soobin's heart drops when the pinkette didn't even lift his head up to glance at him._

_He hears whispers from the table a few spots away from them and he turns his head to find a couple of girls, which looked to be in their teens, whispering to each other's ears while running their judging eyes from top to bottom and the raven could only swallow nervously._

_Despite that, he lowers himself down to the seat and winces at the scraping sound the chair made when he pulled it forward._

_"Hey, I–"_

_"I said, I already have a boyfriend so can you please stop bugging me?"_

_Soobin's eyes widened and his heart bloomed. Maybe the reason why the girls were looking at him all funny was because Yeonjun probably rejected them?_

_He vaguely hears the girls cackling a few tables away and he swallows again, mustering up the courage._

_The raven stretches out his hand and swipes the phone away from Yeonjun, which made the pinkette angrier and was about to open his mouth and let out a curse when he sees the grinning raven in front of him._

_"But I am the boyfriend so I get to bug you," Yeonjun's face brightens upon seeing him and he hears a 'tch' from a distance and he couldn't stop the smirk that formed on his lips. Luckily, the pinkette doesn't question it._

_"Add an ex to it since you told me to come here two hours earlier and show up two hours later," the pinkette snatches his phone away from Soobin's eyes and he tries his best to maintain the annoyed expression on his face even though his lips were already trying to form a smile upon seeing the raven in front of him._

_"Y-you're dumping me...?" Soobin's face falls and Yeonjun panics._

_"Wh– Soobin! I'm not dumping you, silly! I was just joking," he lets himself drop the annoyed expression on his face and laughs as he leans over to pinch the pouting raven's cheek before leaning back to his seat, "But what's not a joke is that I'm upset. I really thought that you were making some sort of sick joke."_

_"I know, I'm sorry hyung... I got caught up in my assignments that I actually forgot about the time and by the time I realized it was when I was going to take a break and sprinted all the way here," Soobin frowns as he lowers his head, showing that he was indeed sorry, "I didn't mean to keep you waiting for so long, I'm sorry. I know that my actions are inexcusable but I hope that you can forgive me."_

_"You know that I can't stay mad at you if you pout."_

_"But hyung! I'm not doing it to make you forgive me it's just that I feel bad, really," and he really did, he couldn't believe himself when he was the one who told Yeonjun that they'll meet up in the café and he comes two hours later? He's nuts!_

_But Yeonjun is even more nuts by waiting for him all this time._

_"It's okay, Bin," Yeonjun coos and reaches out to place a finger under the sad raven's chin to lift his head up so that they can look at each other in the eyes, "I understand, I promise. If you keep beating yourself up over this, I'll beat you up myself no joke."_

_Soobin grins and wiggles his eyebrows making Yeonjun gag as he quickly retrieves his hand from the cackling boy in front of him._

_"Masochist."_

_"Anyways," the former clears his throat, "You could've left, hyung. Why did you even wait for me anyways? It's been two hours!"_

_"Who says I can't?" he says with a roll of his eyes as he grabs his drink and pauses to take a sip, finishing it, "I waited so that I can make you guilty for making me wait for two hours. Plus, it was fun seeing the expressions of those desperate girls that I keep on rejecting because they don't seem to understand what 'taken' means."_

_For some reason, Soobin's throat suddenly goes dry at the mention of those girls and he unconsciously juts his bottom lip out a bit as he mimics Yeonjun and grabs his drink, only to be confused when he wrapped his hand around it._

_"Ah, your drink is already warm. I wanted to buy you another one when I ordered another frappe earlier but I was slowly losing hope that you would come. Sorry about that, Bin," the older rubs his nape apologetically and the raven panics, waving his hands around to say 'no'._

_"Ah, hyung! Why would you even apologize, it's not your fault! If anything, this is my fault for being late," he pouts and the older mimics and juts out his bottom lip._

_"But you don't have anything cold to drink."_

_"It's okay," he takes a sip of the warm drink on his hand and purses his lips, trying not to show the unimpressed expression on his face as the older raises an eyebrow at the weird expression he was showing, "Like I said, it's okay."_

_Yeonjun proceeds to give him a look that said 'are you sure' and gestures at Soobin to drink more until the raven groaned._

_"Yeah, you're right._ _This sucks," he sticks his tongue out to show his distaste and the pinkette laughs as he gave him an 'I told you so' before Soobin stands up and heads over to the counter to buy two drinks since he noted that the older had finished his._

_He waited for their drinks at the side and turned around to give Yeonjun a little smile, to which the older reciprocated and was slightly surprised when he sees the top of someone's head in front of him._

_At first, he thought that it was some kid who wanted to order something but when he looked down, he immediately puts on an uninterested expression on his face when he recognized the person to be one of the girls that was sneering at him._

_He was about to to move the side and pass by her, deciding that he'll just wait for their drinks at their table when he was roughly pulled back by the girl._

_"Are you really his boyfriend or are you just covering up for him?" the girl had the audacity to ask him that with an unimpressed look on her face, arms crossed in front of her chest and Soobin had to control himself before he rolled his eyes at the girl._

_Instead, he puts on a fake smile and nods, "Yes, I'm his boyfriend. Is there something the matter?"_

_"Uh, yah?" she raises her hands up like it was obvious and the raven knew that he doesn't like her, "I mean, you made such a hottie wait for what like two hours and then me and my friends find out that a person like you is who he was waiting for? I can't believe it."_

_Soobin's heart cracks at the reminder of how he left Yeonjun alone in this café. He hears someone call his name but that just fell on deaf ears._

_"I apolo–"_

_"How about you give us his number? We could show him a better time that can make up for the two hours he wasted on you."_

_Soobin's eyes were brimming with tears and he opens his trembling mouth to maybe let out what could possibly be a retort but closes his mouth when he feels an arm wrap around his waist and pull him close._

_"Is there a problem, miss?" Yeonjun gives her a sickeningly sweet smile, too exaggerated to be classified as genuine, "I couldn't help but feel that you are making my boyfriend uncomfortable."_

_The girl gapes at the pinkette's sudden arrival, unsure how to respond._

_"Come on, Bin. They already called your name like twice now, I got your order," the pinkette shows him their drinks that were put inside a plastic bag and tugs him towards the exit with his other hand._

_"Hey wait–" the girl tries to call out but stops when she sees Yeonjun turn around and place a not-so-appropriate kiss on Soobin's lips, who squeaks at the sudden display of affection as the pinkette smirked at the woman behind him._

_"If one says that he's taken, then he's taken. Toodles," Yeonjun waved with sing-song voice before dragging Soobin out of the café, leaving a red-faced and humiliated girl behind._

_Yeonjun took out one of the frappe's inside the plastic bag and handed it over to the blushing Soobin._

_"Thanks, hyung," he mutters, still blushing from the past events, "I got really uncomfortable there, sorry."_

_"Come on, baby. You have to be strong and confident, y'know! Who's going to protect me from hard-headed flirts from now on?"_

_Soobin's expression turns grim as he lightly punctures the lid with his straw, "Sorry for messing up, hyung. I was already late and I couldn't even stand up for you... maybe you–"_

_He was stopped by a soft pair of plush lips pressing up against his, the kiss lasting for more than a few seconds and Soobin's heart warmed at that._

_"That's my payment for you buying me this frappe, I assume," the pinkette grins with his cheeks dusted in light pink that the raven couldn't stop staring at him that was glowing underneath the light of the streetlamp, "And a payment to shut you up because I don't care at all. I'm yours, you're mine, got it? There's no 'maybe you should' or 'you're better with bla bla' kind of stuff because I only want you, okay?"_

_Yeonjun punches his straw through the lid and sips on his frappe as he put a hand on his hip, tilting to the side._

_Soobin lets out a satisfied and hearty giggle, cheeks turning a darker shade of red at his words. How lucky was he to have this man named Choi Yeonjun all for himself._

_"Fine, I guess I'll stick with you," he playfully rolls his eyes, "You're going to have to take care of me then since I'm clumsy."_

_"Mhmm, I'll just wrap you in bubblewrap. Problem solved, no more accidents."_

_"But I–" he was once again shut up with another kiss but this one was a bit fast, lasting no longer than two seconds._

_He splutters, "Hyung! What was that?!"_

_"You're cute, that's why," is the only thing that Yeonjun says before flashing him a wink and continuing on walking._

_The sweet taste of caramel that the pinkette put on his lips lingered while his eyes scrunched up in happiness as he told the raven that it was worth the wait. And Soobin couldn't agree more, putting his frappe to his left hand as he slowly intertwines his right fingers with the older's left._

_Yeonjun hums in content, swinging their intertwined fingers together back and forth as they make their way towards their dorms._

_Unbeknownst to him, the raven besides him was planning on how he was going to get revenge and pepper his face with kisses when they get back to the dorms._

_**If I only realized back then, if I only remembered back then, would the future be probably different? The future was probably warning me anyways since the sweet taste of caramel turned into something bitter when you left the room.** _

* * *

"Hey."

Hueningkai hears that familiar voice and promptly drops his book on the table before hastily grabbing it and then freezing (which made a lot of people look at him), not wanting to look up and see who it was– which is not necessary at all since the owner of the voice had pulled up the chair at the opposite side of the raven and placed his book on the table before sitting down.

They were in the library and as much as Hueningkai wanted to stand up and run away, he can't since he would be drawing attention to himself in a room filled with people that were studying for their upcoming quizzes.

Plus, the librarian that was on duty was that one old lady that has some kind of personal vendetta against him or something, which meant that she was the strict one and if he would make noise when standing up, he's going to be scolded (and get sent to the guidance office which is ridiculous) and he doesn't want that.

So what does he do? He just sits still.

The boy in front of him sighs and he could feel his eyes burn holes through his body as bullets of sweat started to trickle down on his face. He continues to ignore him and lowers his head even more to the point that he looked stupid but hey, at least he was covering his face.

"Can you pay attention to me? You're not even reading the book," he hears him say but he doesn't budge.

"I am, I'm busy," he responds without letting his eyes leave the printed text on the book that was suddenly unreadable to him.

"If you have time to be busy reading an upside-down book, then you have time to listen to what I'm saying," Taehyun huffs and Hueningkai gives him a confused look before he straightens his back and reads the words on the book on a proper level, immediately feeling his face heat up in embarrassment when he realizes that the book was indeed upside-down.

He closes the book and puts it on the table, hands on his lap, looking down.

A lot of things were running through Hueningkai's mind at the moment and he was mainly thinking about the possible reasons as to why the blond had approached him.

" _Oh my god, what does he want? Is he going to murder me because I'm Beomgyu's best friend? I heard that he is so strong, am I doomed? Is he going to rip my legs and use it to elevate his height? Oh my god, help!_ " his mind raced and he swears that he could feel his heart trying to punch its way out of his chest which each thought he has.

Taehyun closes his book with a snap in annoyance which made the raven flinch as the blond set it down on the table and levels him with an annoyed look, "I can practically hear your thoughts all the way here, stop overthinking."

Hueningkai tries to, but it's obvious that he can't and ends up thinking about four hundred more ways of Taehyun shoving him inside a sack and throwing him in the ocean.

The blond sees the nervous and scared look on Hueningkai's face which made him visibly deflate and for a moment, the raven saw a flash of hurt appear on the blond's face for a second before it disappeared.

"Forget it, you're just like all of them," Taehyun sighs and stands up, getting ready to leave.

Hueningkai somehow panics and reaches over to grab the slightly older one's arm, gaining a look of confusion from the blond to which he reciprocates with an even more confused one before pulling him back to his seat.

The two stayed silent inside the busy library and Hueningkai knows that he has to talk since he basically pulled him back to his seat when he was starting to leave and he knew better than to tell Taehyun that he doesn't know why he pulled him back when he realized that there is something he really wanted to know.

And so, he looks up and stares right through the blond's eyes and he does his best not to flinch or look away because holy hell is he intimidating, staring at him with wide expectant eyes with his arms crossed over his chest— a textbook definition of intimidating.

"So... why did you approach me?" he asks, trying his best to stop himself from panicking and tried to make it seem like he was really curious as to why the boy had approached him.

"Why were you stalking me?"

Hueningkai's eyes widened at the accusation and slams his hands at the absurd accusation before leaning forward, "I wasn't stalking you!"

The eyes of the people inside the library all turned to him and luckily, the old woman can't really hear properly so maybe she didn't hear nor notice him standing up just to lean closer to the indifferent younger's face.

"I wasn't stalking you," he says in a smaller and quieter voice time as he clears his throat.

Luckily, the younger shrugged his shoulders, giving him the benefit of the doubt.

He gulps and turns to lay his eyes on the book that he had closed earlier, reaching out to run his fingers on the cover.

His mind was racing in nervousness and fear. He doesn't really know what the blond's real personality is but as far as how those rumors go, he knows that his personality is not that pretty and stays quiet, hoping that he won't accidentally do or say something that will make the other go mad.

He was ready planning ways on escaping the younger since it was obvious that Taehyun wasn't gonna move anytime sooner but before he could make a final decision, he hears him speak.

"I know you're spying me and I know you're Choi Beomgyu's friend."

Hueningkai freezes.

It's not because of the accusation that he was spying on him.

It's not because the older had known that he was Beomgyu's friend.

But it was because of the coldness of his voice when he had said Beomgyu's name.

He looks up to find Taehyun with a disappointed look on his face, "If you're doing that to find more things to gossip about me then I'll gladly give you information."

"No! I'm not stalking you, I promise," he immediately responds, afraid of disappointing him even more, "It's just that for some reason, I keep seeing you in places that I go to."

"Sure," Taehyun shrugs with a roll of his eyes and Hueningkai whines though he felt relief wash over him when he sees the blond's look silently disappear.

"So, why did you approach me?" he asks.

"I thought that you were spying on me. I always catch you looking at me and when I meet your eyes, you immediately hide," the blond easily answers, fingers tapping on the book's cover underneath it, "And I thought you were one of those people who were spying on me to get more dirt to spread but you surprised me back at class."

"At class?"

"When you defended me."

"Ah," his eyes widened, he didn't expect Taehyun to remember that.

He rubs the back of his neck sheepishly, "Well, it wasn't your fault anyways. You didn't start it."

"But I fought back."

"It's not your fault."

Taehyun smiles at Hueningkai and for some reason, the raven feels as if his words had affected the blond in some way.

The two of them stayed silent, surprisingly comfortable in just each other's presence. Hueningkai gets curious at the slight smile on the blond's face, who is now immersed in the book he is reading.

'Does he like having company this much?' he ponders and so, him being the curious fellow that he is, continues to ask him and he finds it surprising that he had suddenly grown comfortable in talking to the slightly older boy who was so intimidating at first glance.

Not to mention he hated him without even knowing his true personality.

"Well, it's been quite a while since I sat in the same table as someone else," he answers with a straight face and Hueningkai visibly winces, feeling hurt as if he was the one who experienced it, "But it's alright, life sucks anyways."

"I agree with you but how do you cope with it? Being alone– sorry if I'm being insensitive."

Taehyun waves a hand as if to reassure him, a calm smile on his face, "It's fine, don't worry. I think that I'm just used to it, being alone or something. I mean, me and Jeongin-hyung used to hang out together but..."

He frowns, remembering how Jeongin looked like to be on Taehyun's side of the whole ordeal but confused why they aren't hanging out anymore, "But?"

"People were talking bad about him when we started hanging out so I pushed him away," he sighs, closing the book, "It's for the best. He was mad at me, spammed me tons of angry emojis but he sometimes visits me in my dorm or finds me to take care of me."

"Jeongin-hyung is a really good person, I'm surprised," he scrunches his face up to disbelief and Taehyun giggles for the first time, nose scrunching up like a baby as he reached over to lightly hit Hueningkai's shoulder.

"I'm so telling Jeonginie-hyung what you said about him," he snickers.

"Of course you're going to tell him, the two of you are best friends, what did I even expect?" he playfully rolls his eyes and the blond giggles even more before opening another topic, something about his cat.

The air around them became lighter and lighter each word they passed to each other.

Hueningkai never expected himself to enjoy and laugh (even though he has to cover his mouth) at Taehyun's jokes. The blond knew how to use his words, make punchlines, and is very smart about various things that the raven couldn't help but listen more to the facts that he were saying.

The two of them clicked and for a moment, it seemed like the two of them had become good friends.

It felt like the rumors about Taehyun weren't true at all. In front of him wasn't a rude and intimidating (well, slightly) boy who was a jerk to everyone, in front of him was a baby who is excited and curious about many things but is also as wise and calm as a monk.

Does he still hate him? No, he doesn't– in fact, he regrets ever hating him.

The bell rings and they all stand up, ready to go to their next class and Hueningkai pouts, remembering that they don't have the same class together.

"It's okay, Hyuka," Taehyun giggles, the nickname now in his dictionary after Hueningkai pleaded earlier to call him by that because it was shorter, "We can hang out next time."

But then, the blond flinches the moment he says those words as his eyes flickered to the sides and only then does Hueningkai remember what Taehyun had said about Jeongin, that he pushed him away because of the rumors.

Hueningkai isn't one to be fond of people talking about him and it makes him grow anxious. But at this moment, he finds himself not caring when he sees the disappointed look of realization on the blond's face in front of him.

"Nevermi–"

"Sure! We can! I'll definitely find you next time!" he says loud and clear, flinching when he sees the cranky librarian glare at him before struggling to get off her chair. Well, it was worth it.

Taehyun's eyes brightened and Hueningkai felt his chest blossom with happiness because to him, it felt like that time when the stray cat that hissed at everyone snuggled up to his legs.

"But won't Beom– your friend be uh... you know..." Taehyun trails off and he doesn't fail to catch the bitterness in his eyes.

Just what is going on? What is he so bitter about when Beomgyu broke up with him?

Plus, there was that thing that Jeongin said that was about not believing in rumors.

And he regrets believing in them since it's what made him hate someone as pure as Taehyun.

And what better way to know and believe things than to ask the ones that is involved in the rumor themselves?

"Hyun, what did really happen between you and Beomgyu-hyung?" he asks, pursing his lips in silent prayer that the blond knows that he was serious.

He sees the hesitant look on his face and continued hoping that Taehyun would respond.

Hueningkai sees him sigh and for a moment, he thinks Taehyun would leave or just told him to drop it but then, he replied.

"I broke up with him and now everybody hates me because they got the story flipped," he answers calmly and it felt as if time had stopped.

What?

He was about to say something but the old librarian had finally gotten to them and told them to leave but not before turning to glare at Hueningkai and telling him that "he was lucky she couldn't literally kick him out because they were leaving already.

They both went out, waved their goodbyes before walking away from each other to the direction of their specified classes.

Each step Hueningkai takes, the thought in his mind grows heavier.

'What did really happen between the two of them?'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yEONJUN 😭😭😭 THATS IT. THAT'S THE NOTE 😭😭😭 it feels great to be an ot5 stan~
> 
> also, next chapter will be where hueningkai finds something out about the beomgyu's book and his reactions wont be pretty 👀


	5. hi.

hi.

this is the author of both "Bite Me, I Dare You" and "a story written easily."

i made this chapter to say that i'm going to be on a break.

i don't know for how long but i think it would be for more than one week? i guess... but don't worry, i won't be deleting nor abandoning this fic though i might update this fic once tomorrow since i'm almost done so why not.

my three month old puppy just died and i can't think nor even act straight, i think my mind is going to go haywire and so i think i might just take a break and focus on my mental health.

i might tweet a few updates to the intro or something to the taegyu au i have in my twt (@tyun_gyu) but that's about it.

i apologize for this and i'll do my best to get well so that i can get back to all of you once i am well.

thank you for reading my stories and for the comments and kudos. i appreciate every single one of them.

see you next time, i think.


	6. [page 4 out of ?]

_"Hyung! Hyung! Wake up!"_

_Yeonjun groans as he was being shaken awake by the younger, peering at the raven with sleepy eyes._

_"What is it–"_

_"Quick!"_

_"What do you mean by– ah!" his eyes flew open when Soobin had grabbed his right hand and yanked him out of his bed, forcing him on his feet and pulling him to the door._

_Yeonjun's head was spinning. He was still tired and the sudden shock he got from his boyfriend pulling him away from the comfort of his bed and on to his feet as he hurriedly drags him outside isn't helping._

_The moment the two of them where nearing the door leading outside of their shared dorm, the pinkette trips on his own foot and manages to yank his hand away from Soobin's grip as he fell to the floor with a thump._

_Soobin feels the older yank his hand away from him and turns back to find Yeonjun lying on the floor, face down._

_"Jjunie!" he calls out frantically before rushing over to his side, "Why did you do that?"_

_"Didn't want you to fall on me, could've been injured more," he snickers which earned him a hit on the butt, making him squeak._

_Soobin rolls his eyes before helping the pinkette roll on to his back, "Good thing I love you or else I would have smacked you in both cheeks."_

_Yeonjun just let out a tired laugh as Soobin slips his hands on his hyung's back and below his knees, bracing himself before lifting him up._

_Soobin blinks at the lightness of the older when he managed to stand up without wobbling to the side._

_He looks fondly at the older who closed his eyes and snuggles to his chest and almost smashes into a wall because he was distracted._

_The raven then walks inside Yeonjun's room and gently settles him down on his bed._

_"Sorry for pulling you out of your bed when you were tired," he pouts as he kneels beside his bed, resting his arms on top of the fluffy bed._

_"It's okay, I was just surprised," he laughs weakly and that made him frown._

_The sun was starting to rise up and the soft still-dim rays of the sun was now kissing Yeonjun's face since the curtains were pushed to the side and Soobin could literally see 'beautiful' written on Yeonjun's face._

_He reaches out to card through the pinkette's hair and was surprised when he felt his forehead's temperature._

_"Hyung, you're hot!"_

_Yeonjun pulls a smug looking face, "I know, baby."_

_"No, not that kind of hot– I mean, yeah, you're hot but– I mean 'you're burning' up kind-of hot."_

_Yeonjun just nods dumbly at his words, confused eyes staring at him which made him sigh."_

_"Why didn't you tell me you were sick?" he reaches out to hold both of his hands, ignoring the heat of said hands._

_"I didn't want you to worry," he explains and the raven whines, saying things like he sho_ _uld have told him and that he is going to buy medicine and nurse him back to health later._

_"But Bin, why were you dragging me in who knows what time it is?"_

_Soobin looks down, scratching the side of his side, "It's stupid."_

_"It's not stupid, so tell me," he gently coaxes the pouting bunny-faced boy who gives in._

_"Fine... I wanted to see the blue hour with you.."_

_"Blue hour?" Yeonjun tilts his head, puzzled._

_"It's the time where the world is the most beautiful– it's stupid, I know. I'm just being a sap," he immediately buries his face on the bed, embarrassed._

_"Oh come on, it's cute," Yeonjun giggles as he reaches out to play with Soobin's hair, "When does it start?"_

_"At 5:53."_

_He hears Yeonjun hum softly for a bit before patting his head, signalling to look up._

_He lifts his head up to look at Yeonjun who points at the clock and he follows it, seeing the clock strike to exactly 5:53am. He looks back at Yeonjun who then points at the window to find the beautiful sky at the blue hour gracing them with it's presence._

_"It really is beautiful. Good thing we managed to see it from here," Yeonjun perks up, eyes sparkling as he watches the beautiful sky, the once dimmed rays of the sun were now slowly getting brighter._

_"Yeah," Soobin nods, eyes shifting to look at Yeonjun, who was still busy looking at the sky, "So beautiful."_

_The world is beautiful at 5:53 but in Soobin's eyes, Yeonjun is beautiful in any time and in any world._

**_I should have realized how pretty you were, I should have realized that it didn't need to be 5:53 for me to see that my world is beautiful. I'm sorry. you were beautiful._ **

Hueningkai is humming.

He is currently leaning on the railing in front of his shared dorm with Beomgyu, still in his Molang pajamas while waiting for the blue hour to come to see how pretty it was.

He wakes up early and goes to school early if Beomgyu decides to let him go without him or when the raven wants to be absent (since going to school at 5 in the morning is not possible with Beomgyu) but he never found the time to look at the blue hour.

To be fair, this is also the first time he heard of such thing.

And so, he decided to wake up and wait for the blue hour to come and prepare his stuff later (it was a Saturday but Hueningkai had plans) because his best friend would be waking up late anyways.

Which is why he was so surprised when he hear the door to his shared dorm with Beomgyu creak open and when he turned back to look, he saw the said raven look at him with the same surprised look.

"Why are you awake at such an early time when it's a Saturday?" the raven asks.

"I planned on studying for a bit so I woke up early," he lies smoothly, surprised and proud of himself, "I saw the sky from the window and thought that the sky looked beautiful and then came outside."

Beomgyu blinked at him before nodding and silently made his way besides Hueningkai, leaning over the railing while gazing at the sky.

The younger raven takes note of his hyung's clothes. He was still in his dark blue pajamas with bear prints with a fluffy brown coat around him which made him look literally like a bear. His hair was still a mess so he thought that his hyung had probably woke up and then walked outside.

"How about you, hyung?" he asks after a few beats of silence, "You never wake up early."

"I used to wake up early," is what the older raven says, eyes still fixed at the blue hour sky. If Hueningkai didn't know any better, he would have mistaken the sparkles in his hyung's eyes for happiness when it held some sort of sadness to it.

"And it's because I found the sky pretty too and..." he stops before he continues, shaking his head before turning back to walk inside their dorm, saying that he'll go on ahead.

"I'll make breakfast for us okay? Don't stay outside for too long since it's cold," Beomgyu tilts his head to look back at Hueningkai before continuing on his way and the maknae could only frown while looking at his hyung's retreating back.

"Do I really know anything about you, hyung?"

* * *

Hueningkai walks into a café.

He decided that he would visit the places that Beomgyu had written on the book and what better way to start than to head over to the café that was written like a page ago, deciding that the cliff one to be last since he already knows where it was.

At first, he didn't want to go through it since there were tons of cafés there in the city but then he realizes that Beomgyu only goes to one café since the older once said that he's "loyal" to it.

With the folder filled with the story secured tightly in between his right arm and side, he walks into the café, only to bump into a person who was heading out which prompted said person to drop all their coins.

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry– I'll pick them up for you!" he immediately kneels down, his left hand frantically scooping and picking up the coins on the ground before they all roll away from existence. The last thing he needs is a black eye because he bumped into someone and made them lose their coins.

"You really are a stalker, aren't you?"

He freezes and slowly looks up, seeing Taehyun look down on him with an amused look on his face while sipping on his drink.

"Taehyun?"

* * *

The two were now sitting on a table for two.

Apparently, Taehyun was spending his time in the café since he liked studying in here and bought a cheesecake to-go when he was going to leave and was counting his coins on one hand and was about to put them inside his pocket since his hands were full when all of a sudden Hueningkai barged into the café and bumped into him.

Taehyun said it was fine but threatened him that if he would do it again and his drink would spill, he'll have to pay twice the amount his drink was worth and the fee for dry cleaning when his clothes get stained and frankly, Hueningkai hopes he doesn't do it again.

The two of them engage in a small and simple conversation after Hueningkai ordered something with the blond ordering a drink after him since his drink was close to being empty.

The two of them talked about normal mundane things with Taehyun's cheesecake to-go being shared with the two of them despite it being too small for two people. The day progressed normally until Taehyun's eyes landed on the folder that was neatly placed besides Hueningkai's drink.

"What's that?" Taehyun asks, pointing at the folder at the side.

Hueningkai flinched as if he didn't expect Taehyun to ask him about the folder at all and he knows for sure that the slightly older blond had noticed him flinch.

"Uhhh, it's just my sheets. I'm practicing some piano pieces that our professor wanted us to," he tries to lie, completely caught off-guard. Taehyun's eyes squints and he panics, making him say more things, "Just some normal music-related stuff."

The blond lifts an eyebrow up, looking back and forth between the awkwardly smiling raven and the folder but then shrugs his shoulders to Hueningkai's relief.

"Well, what do I know? I'm a science and math major anyways," he lightly chuckles and Hueningkai was about to open his mouth and bring up another topic before Taehyun continues with this one when he remembers something from the third page of the book.

"Hyunie, this is your favorite cafe right?" he asks.

Taehyun tilts his head to the side while giving him a puzzled look, sipping on the drink on his hand, "Yeah? I already told you earlier how could you forget!"

Hueningkai laughs at the boy's sassy roll of his eyes after muttering the last part and he gets excited when he confirmed this.

"Is this your favorite place as well?" Taehyun asks back.

Hueningkai shakes his head as a no before standing up and scooping up his stuff before grabbing Taehyun by the wrist, surprising the blond who luckily had reflexes as fast as a cat's since he managed to drop his almost empty drink on the table while grabbing his stuff before he was dragged out of the cafe.

Hueningkai tried his best to remember Beomgyu's description of the place back in page 2, the famous spot where lovers go. He vaguely remembers where the spot was since his sisters sometimes took him to the place because they said that the place was really windy and pretty.

After a few confusing twist and turns, he finally finds the specific place where there was a lone tree near the cliff and that was where he knew that he had come to the right spot.

After letting go of Taehyun's wrist, he turns back to face the blond who already had a serious expression on his face and Hueningkai had thought that he had done something wrong (of course he did, he suddenly dragged him out of the cafe and ran for miles until they arrived at this location without asking for permission).

He was about to apologize when he hears Taehyun sigh.

"Hueningkai, I'm not interested. If this is your way of asking me o—"

"Oh my god, no! Gross– I mean, you're not gross but– no! Ew!" he gags as he shakes both his head and hands to show that that wasn't his intention and that made his friend's serious face relax.

"That wasn't the case at all," he continues, now calming down and lowering his hands, "I really like this place. My sisters keep bringing me here until I learned to grow fond of it so I thought that you might like it here too."

Even if he didn't actually say the real reason why he brought him here, it was still the truth.

Taehyun nods, giving him a fond smile that seemed to look like he was agreeing with him before turning his gaze to the setting sun.

The sun was now going down and Hueningkai briefly wonders if this could also be a blue hour too, maybe it's 5:53, he doesn't know.

If it is, then he just watched the blue hour with both Beomgyu and Taehyun– just on different blue hours.

"You know, I like this place too," the blond starts, eyes not leaving the beautiful sky and the raven hums as if to tell him to go on and that he was listening, "Took me a while to find it even if I searched for it. I had a friend guide me."

Hueningkai shoots a knowing glance at Taehyun, who was still looking at the sky before humming again and pointing his eyes towards the sky again.

_So, Taehyun is Yeonjun, huh?_

"But this place gives me bad memories," Taehyun sighs, pursing his lips and the raven could see sadness on his eyes, "That's why I never stepped into this place again. Such a beautiful place ruined by bitter memories."

Hueningkai winces at his words because ouch, that certainly hits hard.

"Why?" he asks even though he knew, mind wandering back towards the contents of the book.

Taehyun then turns to the side to face him.

"Tell me all about that folder first," Taehyun points at the folder that Hueningkai was holding on his right hand.

The raven looks at the folder before clutching it on his chest while saying no.

"W-why? I told you it's just sheet music," he stutters and judging by the way Taehyun was looking at him, he knows that he isn't being good at lying.

"You're acting really suspicious, Kai."

"I'm not!" he shakes his head more.

Taehyun sighs before making his way towards the raven, who steps to the side and walks backwards away from the blond and from the cliff.

The slightly older man then reaches forward to try and snatch the folder away from his clutches but the younger leans back and immediately loses his balance and trips on his own two feet.

He lets go of the folder and his eyes flail around, trying to grab anything and luckily, Taehyun rushed forward to pull Hueningkai towards him so that he can be steady on his feet.

Hueningkai panics and tears away from the blond's hold and hastily kneels down in front of the book that was now open.

He reaches to the side, ready to close it when his eyes suddenly landed on a name. Beomgyu's name.

He wanted to close it to prevent spoilers and prevent Taehyun from reading it but he found it odd that he saw Beomgyu's name written on the story since he only saw two names in the story so far and so he grabs both sides of the folder and reads some of it.

**_Page 4_ **

_"You're such a burden, you know that?" Beomgyu rolls his eyes before standing up, leaving the sick Taehyun to fend for himself in his own bed._

_He stops by the door and glances at Taehyun briefly._

_"I just wanted to watch the blue hour with you."_

_And then he left, closing the door afterwards._

_He should've done something– anything, but he just left the cherry-haired boy inside his bedroom, all by himself, watching the blue hour from the open window all by himself while struggling to control his sniffles._

His shaky hands flip the page backwards and he immediately reads the last part since he couldn't bring himself to read everything.

**_Page 3_ **

_"Beomgyu, you should've texted me," Taehyun sighs and he knew that the cherry was annoyed but had to tone it down, "I waited for you for almost three hours."_

_"Well sorry, princess," he says a bit too sarcastically for Taehyun's liking, "It's not my fault that I have a lot of work to do. This is important to me, you know that."_

_Taehyun deflates but tries his best to understand, "Okay, hyung. Here's a drink for you, don't overwork yourself."_

_He grabs a drink from the plastic bag on his hand and places the drink besides Beomgyu on the table._

_Without even saying his thanks, he immediately demands for a straw and punches it through the drink and takes a sip before coughing and grimacing._

_"Is this caramel macchiato?"_

_Taehyun's eyes sparkled._

_"Yeah, it's my favorite! How does it ta–"_

_"It's gross, ugh," he opens his mouth and sticks out his tongue to show his distaste before continuing on his written._

_He barely sees the sadness and disappointment on Taehyun's face as the younger walked out of his room without a word._

He flips it again and this time, it was his eyes that are shaking.

**_Page 2_ **

_"You look... disappointed," Taehyun states but tries his best not to show his sadness when he sees the disappointed look on Beomgyu's face._

_"You know that I don't like wearing jewelry," the raven sighs before taking the ring off his hands and slipping it inside his pocket, not giving it a second glance, "You know how the boys get when they see me wearing them."_

_"I... I see," the red-head forces himself to gulp and nod when he sees his boyfriend glance at him from the side, hiding his left hand, "I'll do better next time."_

_Beomgyu rolls his eyes, "You should."_

_He realizes it all too late when he saw Taehyun scoot further away from with a disappointed and pained look on his face. He realizes it all too late when he didn't look at him when he heard him let out a shaky exhale before covering his mouth._

_Beomgyu realizes it all too late when he sees Taehyun throw something small and glinting towards the lone tree, forever lost._

Hueningkai wants to flip the page again and read what had really happened in the first page but he couldn't. He couldn't bring himself to, not when he realized the hidden colors of his hyung— he was completely blindsided and misled, thinking that Taehyun was the villain when in the end, it was... it was—

"Hyuka, are you okay?" Taehyun looks at him with concerned and guilty eyes and his head instantly snaps up to meet him, seeing two worried and innocent doe eyes looking at him.

_He is innocent_ — _way too innocent to hurt someone!_

The guilt and worry that was resting in Taehyun's heart grew heavier when he saw Hueningkai stare blankly at him with an expression that he couldn't decipher.

Perhaps he had gone way too far? Did the person he call his 'friend' realized that he was his best friend's ex? Did he push more than he should for something as silly as his intuition when he felt something off the moment he saw the folder?

"I'm sor—" he doesn't get to finish his sentence when the younger suddenly stood up and brushed past him. He watches with worried eyes when the younger made his way to the tree, kneeling down and brushing his fingers through the grass and it looked like he was trying to find something from there.

No longer than a minute, the raven immediately stood up and made his way towards Taehyun and this time, he looked... guilty?

With the folder on his side, he reaches out his right hand that was curled into a fist and the blond looked at his fist then to him then to his fist again before he hesitantly brings a palm up, making the raven uncurl his fist and a small object had fallen from his hands down to Taehyun's palm.

Taehyun gasped when he saw the familiar ring that he threw that _night_ , the ring holding memories that hurt so much but it made his heart warm up a bit since it wasn't lost.

The ring that had his cursed initials there.

CBG.

He looks at Hueningkai.

"How did you know?"

The raven then bursts into tears before pulling Taehyun into a hug, holding him tightly as he bent down a bit to be able to bury his face on the younger's neck.

"I'm sorry... I'm so sorry, Taehyun. I'm sorry," he repeats, sobbing on to the blond's neck.

Taehyun is confused but then he relaxes and smiles softly, reciprocating the hug and patting the younger's back to calm him down. He doesn't know why he was apologizing but the raven's apologies felt so genuine and that made him feel warm.

It felt like the words he wished to hear not just from everyone who wronged him, but from _him_ as well.

"It's okay, Hyuka," he assures him.

The two stayed that way for a while until it started to get pretty dark. Taehyun didn't pry about why the younger was apologizing or even continue prying about the contents of the folder on his hand.

The two exchanged goodbyes, let's-meet-each-other-soons, and I-enjoyed-today-alots before waving and went on to their separate ways with Taehyun going the opposite way since he had a part-time job that needs him every six in the evening.

But for Hueningkai, he went ahead to go back to his shared dorm room with Beomgyu.

And he wasn't going home because he wanted to sleep.

He was going home because he knew that he needed to talk with a certain man called Choi Beomgyu.

And it's all about the contents of the folder on his hand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> happy 2nd anniversary with tomorrow x together! drop the tags in twitter for our boys~! ^^

**Author's Note:**

> hello, welcome to the fourth story in this series ^^ this might be my favorite one out of them all, so i'll do my best to make this story better! kudos and comments are appreciated, feel free to write down your thoughts ^^
> 
> you can find me on twitter at @tyun_gyu, where i rant about things and being so whipped for taehyun and txt~! don't hesitate to reach out to me ^^


End file.
